The Great Marshmallow Debate
by cruciosamantha
Summary: It's cold, they're freezing all huddled together in a blanket on the queen sized bed in Hermione's bedroom and all the twins can talk about is what size of marshmallows are the best. HermionexFredxGeorge


Eighteen year old Hermione Granger stood alone in the kitchen of her house, three mugs with cocoa powder settled in the bottom in front of her was the milk on the stove heated up. Though it was freezing in London, England, the brunette stood in the kitchen in nothing but her white terry cloth bathrobe. She would have put her clothes back on when she came down to her kitchen, but knowing the company she was keeping that night, it would be pointless to put her clothes on. After checking the milk to make sure it was hot enough, Hermione turned down the fire and quickly poured the hot liquid into each of the mugs. She stirred the powder together, moving to the cupboard to pull out two bags of marshmallows. She put a handful of mini marshmallows in one of the mugs, a few of the large marshmallows in one of them, and a mixture of both marshmallows in the third before setting the cups on a tray.

Slowly, Hermione picked up the tray and started to walk over to the stairs. She climbed the stairs nervously, trying to make sure that the mugs didn't spill, fearing the hot liquid spilling onto her or her cloth. "Can someone open the door?" She called to the door that shut her off from her bedroom. A few seconds later the door opened and Hermione smiled up at the goofy grin George Weasley had on his face. "Thank you, George." She said, smiling softly as he took the mug with the large marshmallows.

"Oh, large marshmallows. Just how I like it." He commented as Hermione walked towards the bed, setting the tray on her end table.

"I know what my man likes." Hermione said as she put down the tray, picking up her own warm mug. She looked back at the lanky ginger, eyes widening when she noticed that George was bringing the mug to his mouth. "George Fabian Weasley, you put that down! It's too hot to drink, you won't be able to feel your mouth at all if you drink it." She scolded George. George rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, moving to the bed. Hermione held the mug in her hand, letting the intense heat from the mug warming her.

"Yes, love." George grumbled as he sat back on the bed, leaning over to press his lips into Hermione's. She chuckled as their lips met, her mind briefly drifting to her friends Harry and Ron, who would have had the same reaction to her scolding - but of course they wouldn't have called her love. That nickname was reserved for the company she kept.

"Hey, what about me?" Fred Weasley spoke up, his eyebrows furrowing at his brother kissing his girlfriend - their girlfriend. It was a situation none of them ever thought they would end up in, especially the shy and reserved Hermione. If you had told her that she would be in a relationship with two brothers - who knew about each other and certainly did mind sharing their girlfriend with their twin brother. The two brothers never touched each other as they were both straight, but they shared Hermione frequently. In the beginning of the relationship, they found the relationship awkward and a bit uncomfortable but they slowly started to become used to it. The rest of the Weasley family only knew about one relationship between them - Hermione and George. Sometimes Hermione found it difficult to hide the fact that she did love Fred as much as she loved George, but she couldn't imagine how the family would react, especially Mrs. Weasley; who had strongly expected Hermione and her youngest son, Ron, to get together.

Hermione laughed softly as she heard Fred protest the sign of affection between George and her. Despite the trio being used to the relationship, it didn't stop either of the Weasley men from feeling jealous when the other was getting too much attention. She turned her head from George and pressed a warm hand to the side of Fred's face, gently pressing a soft kiss to Fred's lips. Despite the twins being identical in several aspects, the bedroom was an area they were incredibly different. While George's touches and kisses were more rough and passionate, Fred's were gentle and loving. The contrast in touches from the two were something that the highly logical woman could never wrap her mind around.

"Okay, that's enough." George frowned, his own eyes narrowing at them. Hermione laughed and pulled away, turning her head to face the wall in front of them. "What's so funny?"

"You two and jealousy." Hermione said, picking up one of the small marshmallows in her hot chocolate, popping the sweet treat in her mouth. Fred leaned over and picked up his own mug, smelling the hot chocolate in the mug. Just the scent of the liquid filled Fred with warmth, taking a sip of the hot drink. The petite brunette sat between the two boys, glancing between them.

"I am not jealous." Fred mumbled and looked down at the mug, popping a few mini marshmallows in his mouth. "Mini-marshmallows, just how I like them." Fred commented as he chewed.

"Large marshmallows is where its at." George retorted to his brother, looking over at him. "Mini marshmallows just melt too quickly and you don't even remember you had them in there." He said, his own mug forgotten on the second table to his side as he waited for it to calm down.

"Large marshmallows are just too much and they overpower the hot chocolate." Fred attempted to reason with his twin. Hermione listened to the two bicker, chuckling to herself as they spoke. The twins always found the silliest things to argue about, and she found that it almost always ended up being about food. "Mini is the best."

"Yeah, we all know why you like things mini." He retorted, though the comment was untrue. Though their were different in size, neither of them were particularly small in that department. Fred gasped mockingly and looked at his brother, insulted that his brother would go so slow so quickly. "Tell him large is best, Mione." George nodded at his girlfriend, the chocolate eyed girl raising an eyebrow.

"I happen to like a mixture of large and mini, George." Hermione said in a calm, collected voice. Both twins took a second to take in what the girl had said, goofy grins breaking out on their faces.

"We love you, Mione." They said, both boys leaning over to press kisses to each of her cheeks. Hermione smiled and took a sip of her chocolate while they kissed her.

"I love you too, boys." Hermione said, licking the chocolate off her lips. "But what do you say I get my mixture?" She teased, leaning over Fred to set her mug down on the table before pulling both of them down on the bed with her.


End file.
